More Than A Crush
by VeryRachelBerry
Summary: Renee's realization of Bella and Edward's love for each other after Bella's "fall down the stairs".


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

--------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the hospital room and sat down next to Bella's sleeping body, brushing her hair out of her face. I had just gotten off of the phone with Phil, discussing how much longer I would be here in Phoenix. I still couldn't believe it. Bella, my Bella, had fallen down two flights of stairs and out of a window, injuring herself in countless ways! All for a boy. A boy that I was pretty sure was in love with her. Love! At seventeen! She had driven all the way from Forks, Washington to Phoenix, Arisona and this boy - Edward Cullen - had come all this way to convince her to go back home. Bella was lucky his father, Carlisle was a doctor because he was able to help her until they got to the hospital. And that is where Edward has been ever since.

Sitting (or standing) at my daughter's bedside. From the moment I ran in, worried about Bella's safety and well being to now, he has not left for more than a minute, and I had seen his face when he was away, and he looked terribly worried and distressed. I thought I was the parent here!

"You really should go back to your hotel to sleep." I insisted multiple times. "Bella will be here when you get back."

"I don't think I can do that ma'am. I want to stay with Bella and be sure she's okay." He always replied, smiling as he said Bella's name. And he calls me ma'am! He's such a gentleman which really makes it hard for me to be mad at him. Not that I want to blame him for Bella's injuries, because I know it wasn't completely his fault she fell, but it does make things easier to have _someone_ to blame. But of course I can't blame him. He has been nothing but nice and caring.

He sleeps here, he eats here. Even his father and sister, Alice weren't able to get him to leave, although they didn't seem to try very hard. And the way he looks at Bella with utter adoration in his eyes. He combs her hair out of her eyes and talks and reads to her. He sometimes even hums some mysterious lullaby to her. It seems he's always holding her hand, tracing patterns into her palm. I honestly don't undersand how he can stay occupied because he just sits there watching her, watching my Bella.

On several occastions I have wished he would leave so I could have some alone time with Bella, but he always stays, although sometimes he'll look apologetically at me when I think about it, as if he can read my mind. He's always listening to the doctor's reports of Bella's health and healing, looking concerned. He sometimes just sits there staring at Bella with complete guilt in his eyes, as if he was responsible for Bella's fall; as if he could have stopped it. I would sometimes even hear him apologizing to sleeping Bella.

"I am so sorry, Bella." He would whisper as the doctors would give her a shot, as if she could hear him.

It made me sorry just to hear it.

And then Bella woke up. She woke up after her days of sleep and as I spoke to her, she continued sending glances to his sleeping form. The second I brought up Jacksonville, she immediately freaked out though. She loved Forks, she insisted, and she wasn't going anywhere. I knew it was because of Edward and I voiced my opinion. She admitted to me he was part of the reason. Of course.

"I think that boy is in love with you." I said, glancing at him across the room, and I was sure of it because other than the utter adoration I saw in his eyes when he looked at her, there was something else, something I couldn't describe.

"I think so too." Bella admitted.

"And what do you feel about him?" I asked, trying to hide the curiosity in my voice.

Bella looked away before replying, "I'm pretty crazy about him." I didn't really know what to say then. Bella had never really talked about me about her love life because she had never really had one. I knew I needed to a parental figure, and as much as I liked this boy, Edward, she was my daughter and I wasn't so sure how I felt about the situation.

"Well he _seems_ very nice, and, my goodness, he's incredibly good-looking, but your so young, Bella..." I let my voice trail off, unsure about my opinion yet.

"I know that, Mom. Don't worry about it. It's just a crush" Bella said and looked over at Edward again.

Although it made me feel better to hear her say that, that is was just a crush, I saw the same thing in her eyes that I saw in his.

Love.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Sooooo? What did you think? Comments are loved :)**


End file.
